The Boy Who Lived's Sister
by Spottedmask12
Summary: This is the story of Sabrina Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister. She grows up with the Weasley's and doesn't even know her real last name untill she gets her letter from Hogwarts. Twists and turns at school become exciting adventures with her brother and their friends at her side.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this book except my own character, Sabrina.

**Prologue**

A huge man cautiously walked into a crumbling mansion. An hour ago that mansion had stood proud and tall at the edge of a Muggle town. The mansion was still hidden from Muggle eyes despite the curse that ruined it. The man, Rubeus Hagrid, had just finished his act of Taking Harry to Professor Dumbledore who was giving him to his aunt and uncle. Before leaving with Harry Hagrid had thought he had seen another figure in the house. He was curious about who it was so as soon as he dropped Harry off Hagrid came back to investigate.

Hagrid searched every room, but found no one. He finally came to the nursery. Hagrid walked nervously into the room expecting to see someone leap out at him. Instead he saw a little girl sitting in the middle of the room crying as she stared at the place her mother had fallen. Hagrid was stunned. He had known that Lily and James Potter had had twins and that the other child was a girl, but he had thought that He Who Must Not Be Named would have finished her off. Apparently she hadn't been worth his time.

The little girl stared at the stranger fearfully. Would he shoot a strange green light at her like the other person did at her mother? The little girl watched the stranger wondering what he would do.

Hagrid remembered what Professor Dumbledore told him if he found the girl. _"Take her to the Weasley's. She will be safe there and Mrs. Weasley will welcome her in. She is always so kind to children less fortunate." _Dumbledore had said, and that was what Hagrid would do. He would take her to Mrs. Weasley.

Hagrid reached down to pick the girl up. She looked at him already deciding that he was okay. Her eyes, the same color as her mothers, watched him curiously as though she had never seen a person before. Hagrid nearly wailed as he saw her eyes. Lily's eyes. He gently cradled the girl and took her quickly to the Weasley's.

Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see Hagrid, but when he told her why he was there her expression softened. She agreed immediately to his request and took the child from his hands promising to treat her like her own and to not tell her who her real parents were until she was older and more mature. Hagrid left knowing that the little girl was in safe hands.

And that is how Sabrina Potter came to the Weasley's who took her in with no complaint. Because of them she didn't know of the abuse her brother got or that she was even his sister until that fateful day she got her letter...


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ch.1: The Truth

_I was in the arms of a woman. She wasn't my mom I knew because her eyes were a brilliant green like mine and not brown like Mom's. She was carrying me in one arm, and in the other arm she held a little boy. A man called out to her, "Lilly take the kids and run. I'll try to hold him off, he's here!" The words seemed to frighten Lilly as she ran to a room on the top floor. She placed me in the back corner in the room and said to me, "Shh Sabrina! Be quiet and hide back here! Hopefully he will leave you alone." Then she placed the boy in the crib and stood in front of him as the door burst open. A cloaked figure glided into the room. Lilly pleaded with him in vain, and before I knew it she screamed as she fell to the ground, and the figure stalked towards the little boy in the crib, but before reaching him the figure glanced at me. I nearly cried as I saw the face sneering down at me. The face was pale white with slits for a nose. The mouth was set in an ugly sneer. But the eyes...the eyes were the worst. They were blood red and showed no warmth as though they had frozen over with ice coating them, they were that cold looking. The cloaked figure turned away from me, and I sighed in relief. The figure glared at the boy as it said a harsh word. But then confusion! Wind all around me and things breaking left and right. I cried out as the roof fell in, and then I heard a voice calling my name though they sounded far away. "Sabrina...Sabrina...SABRINA!"_

I woke with a start to see my sister, Ginny, standing over me. "Oh hey Ginny...what's up?" I asked sleepily.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Ginny told me as she stared at me worryingly, "Was it the dream again?" I've had that dream before and have told Ginny about it seeing as she is my best friend and little sister.

"Yeah, the one with the woman and the little boy." I responded.

"Well don't dwell on it, remember today's your birthday. You're finally eleven." Ginny said a little enviously.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot. I wonder if I got a letter from Hogwarts. Ron did." I said anxiously as I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs followed by Ginny at a much slower pace.

"Good morning, Girls!" Mom said as we entered the kitchen. Everyone was gathered there except for three people, Dad, Bill, and Charlie. Dad and Bill were at work while Charlie was in Romania also working.

"Good morning, Mom." Ginny and I replied. We sat down at the table and each grabbed a piece of toast.

"So...did I get a letter from Hogwarts?" I asked nervously.

"Of course you did," Mom said, "Here you go." She handed me an envelope with the Hogwarts steel on it. I looked at the address and sighed in relief. It really was my letter. But wait this isn't my name. It's my address, but not my name.

"Uh, mom they got the right address, but the wrong name." I said, and everyone stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked frowning.

"It says Sabrina Potter, Little Bedroom on the Second Floor of the Burrow. I'm not Sabrina Potter, I'm Sabrina Weasley. Right?" I asked confused.

"Ummm..." Mom began then stopped.

I turned to glare at her, "What do you mean ummm? I'm Sabrina Weasley right?!"

"Well not really." Mom said looking guilty.

"What do you mean not really?" Ginny interrupted, "She is my sister right?"

"Yeah, she is my sister right?" Ron added in. He looked so mad. You see Mom always said I was adopted, but she said it was from another wizard family. She said my parents had died the day I was born, so she had enrolled me in Hogwarts with Weasley as my last name since this was the only family I had ever known. She also had said that I had no siblings from my original family. Well the name Potter is associated with Harry Potter meaning I would have a sibling!

"Well no, but you all knew that. Sabrina was adopted, but not on the day she was born. Sabrina, your parents were Lilly and James Potter. You are Harry Potter's twin sister." Mom, I mean Mrs. Weasley, declared.

I gasped and just stared at her before dropping the letter and running out the door. Before slamming the door I heard Fred or George say, "You shouldn't have waited to tell her, Mom. You should have told her before now."

I heard a deep sigh and Mom said, "I know." She sounded like she was regretting not doing that.

Was what Mom said the truth? Had I really been living my whole life believing a lie? Was I really Harry Potter's twin sister? If I was why was I with the Weasley's instead of with him? Tears poured down my cheeks as I stared at my favorite patch of the garden that I had unknowingly come to. The flowers in this patch of the garden were all Lilies. I always felt a special connection to them though I didn't know why. Now I did. "Is it all true, Mom?" I whispered to the Lilly in the center of the group. "Am I really your daughter? I wish you were still here. If you were I wouldn't have grown up knowing a lie. I guess I should be grateful for Mrs. Weasley taking care of me when she didn't have to, but I wish you hadn't died. I need to see my brother, Mom. He probably thinks he's all alone in the world; I need to show him that he isn't. He has a friend and a sister in me. I just need to tell him that. Please if you can help me find Harry, so that I can tell him all these things." I whispered my last wish as I stood up and started walking back to the house ready to forgive Mrs. Weasley and go back to calling her mom. I was ready to find my brother at Hogwarts. I was ready for my first year at Hogwarts! Once I got my stuff of course.

**A/N: If you liked this chapter please review. If I get even only one review on this story I will start writing the next chapter and update this story quickly. If I don't well everyone who likes this story will have to wait a while for me to update this story again. Please review!-Spottedmask12**


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my last chapter. Hope you like this next chapter!-Spottedmask12**

Ch.2: Diagon Alley

_The Next Day:_

I watched Mom as she ran around the house trying to find the floo powder. I stiffened a giggle as Fred and George showed me where they had stashed it. Under Fred's bed, a classic hiding place.

"Where is it?" Mom cried frantically as she searched under the couch cushions.

Fred and George gave themselves away when they smirked trying to contain their laughter, but failing at it. "Where is it?" Mom growled at them, and they gulped nervously.

"Where is what, Mom?" Fred asked trying to go for an innocent look, but failing greatly. (Fred innocent? That's a laugh!)

"You know exactly what?" Mom screeched. Her eyes shooting daggers at them, and I burst out laughing at their frightened faces. Big mistake!

"Oh you think this is funny, do you?" Mom growled turning on me, "Where is the container of floo powder?"

"Oh that," I shrugged and answered calmly, "Under Fred's bed."

"Traitor," George pretended to yell at me as Mom glared once more at him and Fred before stomping upstairs. She then came back down carrying the container of floo powder. And as she got sent up near the fire she continued to glare at Fred and George.

"I will deal with you two after we are done shopping." She hissed at them, "Now we all know how to travel by floo powder right?" She continued in a worried tone.

"Yes Mom," Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and I groaned while Percy said, "Yes of course Mother. I understand why you are worried. You don't want any of us to end up somewhere other than Diagon Alley."

"Thank you Percy," Mom said while Fred muttered, "Perfect Percy!"

"Now will someone go get your father and tell him we're ready? He needs to stop tinkering with all those muggle items!" Mom sighed.

"No need to come get me, I'm right here." Dad called from the door way.

"Good, then let's get going. Everyone, we will decide how we are splitting up when we get to Diagon Alley so no leaving until you have talked to your father and I. Fred, George and Percy can go off on their own, but they still must wait until they tell either of us before leaving." Mom said glaring at the twins. Honestly she must have sixth sense to have figured out that Fred and George were going to leave right away, and cause trouble. Those two can't wait to cause trouble in Hogwarts again.

Mom set up the floo powder, and threw some into the fire before stepping in and yelling, "Diagon Alley!" We all did the same, and soon we all were staring around Diagon Alley. Owls hooted softly in their cages, and weird smells were drifting out of a potion ingredients shop. I sighed in happiness as I realized I would finally be getting my own wand, and I wouldn't have to try and steal the twin's wands or dad's wand or anyone else's wand. I would have my very own.

"Alright everyone's here right?" Mom asked and we all nodded, "Okay then Percy, Fred and George, you three can go off on your own just be back here in two hours with all your new Hogwarts' stuff."

"Got it," The twins grumbled while Percy said, "I will be back in two hours sharp mother." Mom nodded and those three disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay, now Sabrina and I will go to Olivander's while Arthur, you shall take Ron and Ginny to Flourish and Blotts so that you can get Ron's books." Mom ordered.

"Okay," Dad agreed, "but shouldn't we get Sabrina's books too?"

"No, I will get them with her later, after you are done with getting books get robes and then a wand for Ron, okay?" Mom said in a sharp tone daring Dad to say no.

"Okay," Dad waved as he went the way Fred, George, and Percy went with Ginny and Ron trailing after him staring at me curiously. I shrugged at them to show I didn't know why I had to go a different route then them. It was so confusing, and a little strange.

"Come on we have someone to meet outside of Madam Malkin's." Mom said tersely. I followed over to a shop that sold Wizards' and Witches' robes. I stared at a man who waited outside the shop. Only he couldn't be a man. Could he? He was at least seven feet tall probably taller, and he had a shaggy beard with dark eyes that made him look scary. He looked so fierce I nearly died as Mom called out, "Hello Hagrid!" The big man turned, and walked over to us. I expected him to glare down at me when he arrived, but instead he smiled.

"Oh there you are Molly. Professor Dumbledore said to give you this," Hagrid said as he passed a bag of coins to Mom and then smiled down at me, "Is this Sabrina?"

"Thank you Hagrid," Mom said excepting the bag of coins before answering his question, "Yes this is. Sabrina this is Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hello sir." I whispered to my feet.

"Hello Sabrina, and don't call me sir, call me Hagrid," He said beaming at me and I nodded, "Why you look exactly like your mother. You and your brother don't look much alike though except for your green eyes."  
"You've met my brother?" I asked curious.

"Of course I've met your brother! In fact I'm the one taking him around Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied sounding exasperated.

"You mean he's here? Please oh please can I meet him?" I begged Mom.

"What?! You've never met him?" Hagrid asked shocked.

"No, please?" I asked Mom again.

"Of course you can, Hagrid where is he?" Mom said as she turned to Hagrid.

"Just coming out of the shop right now." Hagrid answered and I turned to stared at the boy coming out of the shop. He was pale and skinny with knobby knees. He had black, unruly hair, and green eyes exactly like me. He also wore glasses like me though mine weren't held together with duct tape.

"That's Harry?" I asked feeling astounded. He didn't look like I thought he would. For one he was way skinnier and weaker looking than I thought he would look like.

"Yep," Hagrid said before calling, "Harry, over here! I want you to meet someone." Harry looked up and nodded as he walked over I could see him staring at me curiously.

"Harry," Hagrid said when he got over to us, "This is Mrs. Weasley, and Sabrina Potter." Harry tensed when he heard my name and stared at me even harder.

"What do you mean Sabrina Potter?" He asked nervously.

"I mean that this is your twin sister who Dumbledore ordered me to give to Mrs. Weasley to grow up with." Hagrid answered smiling widely.

"You mean...she's my sister...I'm not the only survivor of my family." Harry stammered astounded.

"No you're not, Harry, I also survived. It's so good to meet you even though I only found out that you were my brother a day ago." I replied smiling at him.

Harry returned my smile, "What did you mean you just found out you were my sister a day ago?" He asked surprised.

"Well that's a long story. You see until yesterday I thought I was an orphan who Mrs. Weasley had found one day. She and everyone said that my parents had died when I was born, and then my uncle left me in the streets. Apparently none of that except the orphan part was true, so yeah that's what I meant." I rambled on as I told my quick story.

"So you were lied to your entire life!?" Harry asked sounding sort of shocked.

"Yep. Why?" I asked.

"I was lied to too. Our aunt and uncle said that our parents died in a car crash, but that wasn't true." Harry explained quickly.

"Well you two can get acquainted on your way to Hogwarts, right now Harry we have to go." Hagrid said looking apologetic.

"Okay, Hagrid. Bye sis." Harry said grinning at me.

I grinned back, "Bye Harry." Mom/Mrs. Weasley and I waved before continuing on to Olivander's.

At Olivander's we entered into a large dark room with shelves full of wands. I stared around in wonder as an old creepy looking man walked up to us. "May I help you?" He asked staring at me with eyes like moons.

"Yes, we need a wand for Sabrina here." Mom answered putting her arm around me.

"Ah Sabrina Potter, I was wondering when I would see you and your brother. Your brother isn't with you is he? No I wouldn't have thought he would be. Now let's see here." Olivander said while taking out a tape measure which magically started to measure me, while it was doing that Olivander walked around the shop looking at wands and then discarding them until he picked up one. "Hmm...Interesting, but it may be the right one." He whispered before holding out the wand to me, "10 ¾ in, Cypress wood, Phoenix Feather core, Unyielding." He kept holding it out to me, "Well aren't you going to take it and wave it around?" He asked sounding annoyed. I nodded and took it. At once I felt a warm tingling on my hand, and when I waved the wand sparkles fell from its tip.

"Yes that is the one." Olivander said as I paid for it. Mom and I left the shop with me so giddy that I could hardly walk. I just wanted to jump and sing my happiness to the world. The rest of the shopping trip flew by, and before I knew it Mom was dragging me into an animal shop. I stared around at all the owls, cats, and toads. One owl caught my attention. She was a barn owl with tawny gold feather tips, and a pretty white heart shaped face.

Mom caught me staring at the owl, "Do you want her?" I nodded and she went over to the clerk, "We'll take that one please." The clerk glanced at the owl and then nodded.

A few minutes later I was leaving the shop with the owl in a cage, and some food for her. "What's her name?" Mom asked.

I stared at her before deciding, "Honey for her golden feathers." I stuck my fingers through the cage and Honey nuzzled them affectionately. Mom led me back to the others and we went home. Next stop Hogwarts.


	4. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Ch.3: The Journey to Hogwarts

Finally it was the day I had been waiting for all my life. The day I go to Hogwarts. We got to platform 9 ¾ without much difficultly. We even helped Harry get there. Mom pretended she didn't know who he was so I went along with it. I didn't want Ginny to stare or for Harry to be uncomfortable. Once we got on to the platform I said good-bye to Mom and climbed on to the train to find a compartment, and Ron followed me. We found one with only Harry in it, so we went in and asked, "Can we sit here."

Harry glanced up, and replied, "Sure. Oh hey Sabrina."

"Hey, Harry." I said to him while Ron stared at me astonished.

"You never said you had met him!" He said loudly.

'Mom told me not to say," I shrugged before turning to Harry, "Harry this is Ron Weasley. Ron this is Harry." I introduced them to each other.

They said Hi and then started talking about Harry, and then went on to Ron describing what Quidditch was. I zoned them out as I stared out the window at the country side flying by. I stopped daydreaming when two girls came into our compartment.

"Hi, we're looking for our friend's Neville's toad. Have you seen it?" The first girl said haughtily then added when she saw Ron with his wand out, "Oh were you about to do a spell? Let's see it then."

Ron glanced at her nervously then cleared his throat, "Sunshine, dairies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Nothing happened and I had to stifle my laughter as I realized that Ron had tried the spell Fred told him. Which according to Fred is not a real spell?

"Are you sure that's right. Well it's not very powerful if it is. All the spells I have tried have worked." She then noticed Harry, "Your Harry Potter!" Her friend who had still not introduced herself stared at Harry curiously.

"Yeah I am why?" Harry said a little defensively.

"No reason except your famous and if it were me I would have found out all I could about it. Who are you too?" She asked turning to me and Ron.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Charming." She said disgusted, "And you?"

"Sabrina Potter." I said holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Oh so your Harry's sister. The books never said anything about you. My name is Hermione Granger." She responded.

"I'm Maya Gold," The girl next to Hermione said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"I just heard that we are almost at Hogwarts you better change into your uniform. Would you like to come with us," Hermione said to me, "Maya still has to change too."

"Okay, just let me grab my uniform." I said joining them and calling a quick good-bye to Ron and Harry.

As we went to their compartment Maya said to me, "Aren't you so excited. My parents are muggles and they didn't at first believe that I was witch, but then Hermione said she was one too, and they sent me with Hermione to go shopping and stuff. We've been friends since first grade. Don't pay attention to her bossiness; she really is a very kind person, and a great friend." I nodded and we continued talking about the classes we would have with Hermione joining in our chatter. Before I knew it we had gotten to Hogwarts and were leaving the train. A huge man called out for all us first years to follow him, and I noticed that it was Hagrid who was leading us. He stopped to talk to Harry, and then told us to get into the boats. I stared across the lake to see Hogwarts ahead of us. It was a huge castle black against the sky, and my nerves made my stomach jump.

Hermione, Maya, another girl who was named Lavender, and I were in one boat. We watched as the boats followed Hagrid across the water. Closer to Hogwarts.

All the first years climbed out of the boat, and into Hogwarts. We were handed over to a stern looking woman that Hagrid called Professor McGonagall. I knew immediately that she was someone you wouldn't cross. She explained to us about the houses and that we would be sorted into them. Then she left us.

Someone in the back screamed, and I glanced upward to see ghosts floating over head. Hermione almost lost it, and I also almost screamed. Then Professor McGonagall came back and led us into the Great Hall where Hermione said the ceiling is bewitched to seem like the sky outside.

Professor McGonagall placed an old worn hat on a stool, and it opened a slit that looked a mouth to start singing, "_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of with and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded, and then Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said, "Abbott, Hannah!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. I saw Hannah stumble over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!" Another girl sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!" The first Ravenclaw to be sorted.

The next boy was also Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown from the boat became the first Gryffindor. I saw Fred and George catcalling. If mom could see them she would yell at them until she turned hoarse.

The first Slytherin was Bulstrode, Millicent, and it must have been my imagination, but the entire Slytherin gang looked very unfriendly.

More and more kids were sorted, and then it finally got to my new friends' turns.

"Granger, Hermione!" She ran to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head. I tried to guess what house she would be in. Most likely Ravenclaw for her wits and intelligence, but to my surprise the hat placed her in Gryffindor. Then came, "Gold, Maya!" I watched as my new friend walked up to the hat and slowly put it on. Maya was tense and I could tell that she was scared that she wouldn't get picked. She shouldn't have worried though for the hat chose her to join Hermione in Gryffindor. What if I was chosen to be in a different house, and I couldn't be there friend? I would die if I couldn't be friends with them!

Soon it was the boy from the train who had lost his toad. His name was Neville Longbottom, and he was chosen to join Gryffindor as well. He was so happy that he ran off with the hat and had to jog back to hand it to MacDougal, Morag.

The names began to blur together as it drew closer and closer to my name getting picked. The one name I do remember was Malfoy, Draco. He swaggered forward and as soon as the hat touched his head it proclaimed him to be a Slytherin. I glared at his back. His dad and mine were sworn enemies.

The names kept flying by, and before I knew it Professor McGonagall shouted, "Potter, Harry!" I watched as my brother walked up to the hat and placed it on. He seemed tense, and I sent up a prayer that he wouldn't be placed in Slytherin. He wasn't. He joined the rest of my friends in Gryffindor, and his sorting brought the biggest cheer of all. Fred and George were screaming, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

As soon as the noise died down Professor McGonagall read from her list, "Potter, Sabrina!" Everyone drew quiet except for a few who muttered, "Harry has a sister." I sat down and put the hat over my head and watched as the crowd disappeared into darkness.

"Ahhh. A clever mind you have don't you? You are very smart and could do well in Ravenclaw, but you are also very brave, and love to try new things. I think there is just one place to put you. And that's GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out finally, and I sighed in relief as I sat next to Maya.

"We're in the same house!" She squealed, and I squealed with her before we both went back to listening to the sorting. I could barely pay attention, and I missed when Ron got sorted. All I know is that he showed up next to Harry so I could guess that he made it also into Gryffindor. After Ron the last person was sorted into Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, and we all quieted down, "Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and food magically appeared onto the trays in front of us. I laughed with Maya at out Headmaster's weird words and then dug in.

Soon everyone was full, and Dumbledore stood up again, "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes flashed over to where Fred and George were sitting, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I shuddered and looked at Maya to see that she also looked sort of scared. A couple people laughed, but most of them looked scared and worried like Maya and I. I saw Harry mutter something to Percy, and for Percy to answer frowning. Dumbledore continued after letting that sink in, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore shouted smiling though it seemed a little forced, "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

And then the entire school bellowed,

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_ Whether we be old and bald,_

_ Or young with scabby knees,_

_ Our heads could do with filling,_

_ With some interesting stuff,_

_ For now they're bare and full of air,_

_ Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_ So teach us things worth knowing,_

_ Bring back what we've forgot,_

_ Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_ And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished at different times, at last it was only Fred and George who were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they were done, he was the one who clapped the loudest. "Ah, music," He said wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy to the Gryffindor Common room. Along the way we met Peeves, the poltergeist, and learned that he didn't respect anyone, but the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's main ghost.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in pink, "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and as the portrait opened to reveal our common room I tried to memorize the password so that I wouldn't have to ask. Percy directed the girls through one door, and the boys to another. I followed Hermione, Maya and the other first year girls into a dormitory that had the words first years on it. In the room we saw five four post beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up.

I claimed a bed between Maya, and Lavender. Hermione's bed was across from Maya's, and across from Lavender was another girl. "Hi," She said, "I'm Parvati Patil."

"Hi Parvati, I'm Sabrina." I introduced myself.

"Your Harry Potter's sister." Parvati said staring at me.

"Yeah I am why?"

"What's he like?" And all the other girls stared at me, and that's how I ended up staying up late telling them everything I knew about Harry. Finally they drifted off to sleep, and I could get some peace. I stared out the window petting Honey. I was deep in thought. What if I wasn't good at magic, and I became an outcast. Worry upon worry made it impossible for me to get to sleep until late, and even my dreams were haunted with the sight of my real mother falling to the ground while someone laughed coldly in the background.


	5. First Day of Classes

Ch. 4: First Day of Classes

"Get up! Get up!" I jolted awake to Hermione's screams, and I glanced around panicking. The dorm is on fire I thought sleepily, but then I realized that it wasn't.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what did you do that for?!" Maya grumbled, "I thought the dorm must be on fire."

"Get up; it's the first day of classes. You don't want to be late." Hermione said more calmly.

"You mean," Lavender sneered, "That you were screaming at us to wake up so that we wouldn't be late for classes. Are you bloody serious!?"

"Yes," Hermione said looking upset, "Why are you so upset you should be thanking me."

"I should be thanking you?! Why you..." I cut off Lavender before she could say anything more, "Umm, shouldn't we be going down to the Great Hall for Breakfast?" I asked nervously. No one answered me. Lavender flipped her hair haughtily and stalked over to talk to Parvati after changing into her uniform. I did the same glancing nervously at Hermione. She stared in silence as Parvati and Lavender left the dorm together muttering to each other and glaring at Hermione. I sighed as Maya and I finished changing. We were about to leave the dorm room when I realized that Hermione wasn't coming. "Are you coming Hermione?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said blinking at Maya and me, "Thanks," She whispered so quietly I didn't think I heard it so I ignored it. We walked down to the Great Hall and joined the rest of the Gryffindor's. I saw Harry and Ron sitting together and was about to go over and say hi when Hermione stopped me.

"We really should go and find our classroom." She said looking a little apologetic, "Otherwise we might get lost and be late."

"Okay, I'm coming," I muttered and grabbed a piece of toast before following Hermione. Maya also grabbed some food before following.

"Hermione," Maya growled, "We are not going to get lost!"

"Oh really," Hermione said while pointing to the hundreds of stairways that changed direction every few minutes. It was going to be a miracle if we got to our first class on time.

We got to Professor McGonagall's room after only getting loss once and we were still early. Everyone else trickled in after Maya, Hermione, and I picked seats at the front of the room. Everyone except Ron and Harry.

Mrs. McGonagall was about to start her beginning of the school year lecture when Ron and Harry burst into the room. Everyone turned to stare at them. "Well boys I hope you have a good excuse for being late to class. It is not tolerated here at Hogwarts so perhaps you will arrive on time next time."

Harry stared at her, "We got loss, Professor."

"Then perhaps get a map. If you are ever late again without a note from the Headmaster or another Professor I will take off ten points from Gryffindor now take a seat." Ron and Harry stared at each other for a minute before they took a seat in the back. "Now that Potter and Weasley showed up I can start. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," Professor McGonagall said sternly before turning her desk into a pig and back again. I couldn't help being impressed, and enthralled by what Transfiguration could do, and it looked so easy. I soon learned that it is not quite as easy as it looks.

After taking a lot of notes we were each given a match and were told to turn it into a needle. Only Hermione's turned into a semi needle. Professor McGonagall pointed out how it turned silver and pointed and gave Hermione a rare smile. I did okay to though. My match did not get pointy, but it did turn silver which was better than some of my other classmates. Professor McGonagall said that I was doing a good job and to keep up the good work. Maya got her match pointy, but not silvery though she also got praise. By the end of the lesson Parvati and Lavender were glaring at us, and I wasn't looking forward to that night when I would have to be in a dorm with them.

After Transfiguration we had charms with Professor Flitwick, and then Herbology with Professor Sprout, and then their most boring class History of Magic with Professor Binns. Each class except for History of Magic was new and exciting. Maya, Hermione, and I were especially looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts, but really the class was more of a joke than actual class. Professor Quirrell was a joke of teacher. He was always stuttering and making mistakes so that class was a big disappoint, but all of other classes made up for it. Though we hadn't had Potions yet so I didn't know how that class was. I had heard though that Professor Snape hated Gryffindor, but loved Slytherin and always showed more favor towards Slytherin though I had yet to see if that was true.

Over all our first day of classes was very good and uneventful. Of course this was before we had Potions with the Slytherins. Things got crazy after that. So crazy that Hermione didn't do extra credit for her homework for a few weeks. A shock for everyone.


End file.
